Isolation
by Tricia-chan
Summary: Kai has been pushed too far. He's leaving his home and doesn't plan on going back. Can Masa help him? Definite MasaxKai
1. Part 1

I don't own Kizuna, but I wish I did!!! All these characters are the property of Kazuma Kadoka. Don't sue me, I have no money. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
Isolation  
  
Part 1  
  
"AH!!! No!!! Stop!!!"  
Sagano Kai came awake with his wails. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead as he gasped for air. His fists tightly clenched his sheets.  
Slowly, he sat up, his heart pounding hard against the wall of his chest. Visions of the dream swarmed back to him and he covered his face.  
"God...no. Why can't it stop?"  
He thought he had gotten over it. The nightmares had stopped then, and he was back to normal...  
Face it, he told himself. Even since you were raped, you weren't exactly yourself. Sure the nightmares stopped. But have you truly been the same Sagano Kai that you were before that?  
The answer of course was no. Everyone had sympathy for him after the incident. The underlings, his tou-san...why should his tou-san give a shit about him? He never had any interest in Kai before it.  
Kai himself couldn't stand the pity they had for him. He forced himself to go back to his regular attitude of being a rude asshole. Of course, no one ever bothered to ask him if he ever needed help.  
"It's expected," he whispered softly, tracing circles into his sheets. "They don't care about me at all. All they see me is as 'Sagano's son'. None of them care. Not even Masa..."  
No, he told himself. Masa DOES care. He cares more than any of those bastards you're surrounded by all the time. He cares more than tou-san ever would.  
Kai knew that loved Masa, the man who raised him. And it wasn't parental love, either. Masa felt the same for him, but was denying himself those feelings. Then, on the trip to Kyoto, Kai finally got Masa to loosen up. But when they were finally getting somewhere, he had flashbacks of the rape and ruined everything.  
He lay down and pressed his face into the pillow. Silent sobs shook him. He had insulted Masa by freaking out. To even think of such a horrid thing when with Masa was just...  
"I'm sorry, Masa," he sobbed. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"A-CHOO!!!!!!"  
Araki Masanori rubbed his eyes as he stared up at the moon in the garden. The entire household was asleep, no doubt. He himself couldn't sleep.  
I should check on Bon, he thought. He's probably asleep, but I have a feeling...  
He went back inside the house, hearing its silence. He knew that Kai had been depressed for a long while. And he knew it was his fault.  
So much has happened to him, thought Masa. Most of it is because of me. Because he's so important to me, and I don't know what I'd do if he died...  
He came to Kai's door and slid it open. Kai was laying facedown on the futon. The covers were strewn around his waist and his face was pressed into the pillow. When Masa turned him onto his back, he saw tear stains on his cheeks.  
He was crying...  
He lifted Kai's head and turned the pillow over so his head wouldn't rest on the soaked side. He brought the covers to Kai's chin, trying not to disturb the boy.  
Kai had been through a lot. But nothing could get rid of the innocence in his sleeping face. No matter what, his innocence and vulnerability showed when he was asleep.  
Masa leaned down and kissed Kai's forehead. The boy stirred slightly, but that was it. Not wanting to disturb him, Masa took his leave.  
Why was he crying? He wondered. What's plaguing him?  
  
"Bon!!! Breakfast is ready!!!"  
Kai groaned as he came awake. The rapping on his door wouldn't cease.  
"Bon!!!"  
"Just shut the hell up, Kyousuke!!!!" Kai yelled at the closed door.  
"Are you raising your voice to me?! Get ready and come have breakfast!!"  
Kai rolled his eyes as he got off his futon. Kyousuke was always too bossy.  
"If you're not out in five minutes, you'll be in big trouble!!"  
"What are you gonna do?!" yelled Kai as he pulled on a shirt. "Ground me?!"  
"I just might do that!!"  
"Just leave me alone, and go wake someone else up!!!"  
Kai got dressed and headed for breakfast. He sat down as Kyousuke placed a plate in front of him.  
"Where's Tou-san?" asked Kai, but somehow knowing the answer. "He's home, right?"  
Kyousuke paused in his usual routine of shoveling food onto Kai's plate. "He worked late last night. It was decided that he would sleep in."  
That's bullshit, thought Kai. Aloud, he said, "So the old fart can't get his lazy ass out of bed, huh?"  
Kyousuke hit him on the head with a wooden spoon. "That's mean, Bon!!"  
"OW!!!!!"  
  
"Sir, must we eat in here?" asked Masa. "Why not with Bon?"  
"He'll just complain about everything," said Sagano, as a plate was presented in front of him. "And he's the one I want to talk to you about."  
"Is something wrong?" asked Masa, as a plate was placed in front of him.  
"He seems to have gotten over Samejima-san."  
Masa knew this very well. "Yes, sir. He has."  
"Good!! Now we can get him concentrated on finding a girl!!!"  
"What? But sir-"  
"I can't have a gay son!! You know what kind of label that would put on me?!"  
"But you had no complaints with Enjouji-san and Samejima-san."  
"That's a different issue!!"  
"How so? Enjouji-san is also your son."  
"...Look, Masa. Have someone call up my friends with daughters. We can find a match through one of them!!"  
Masa wanted to grab the man and shake him. He wanted to scream at him that ignoring his own son, and trying to make his life's decision weren't the right thing. But it wasn't his place, and he had questioned him enough. "I will right away, sir."  
"That's the spirit!!! Any girl will do!!!"  
"..."  
  
Kai groaned in boredom as he bounced a ball on the ceiling. The sun was blazing with no clouds in the sky. But he didn't feel like jumping onto his motorcycle and driving all the way to Tokyo to bother Kei.  
He's lucky, thought Kai. Tou-san, asking dumb question, trying to decide his life, trying to set him up with girls, doesn't hound Kei...  
Not to mention Kei has Samejima-sempai, a part of him reminded him. You wanted him, but you couldn't have him. Life sucks, huh?  
Kai sat up. Maybe a good ride on his motorcycle would clear his head.  
But you do know what happened that last time you took a ride to clear your head, that voice said snidely. You got kidnapped and raped. Maybe this time you'll be cut up, and-  
"SHUT UP!!!" he screamed aloud. He didn't want to think of it at all...  
Suddenly, there was a tap at his door. "Um, Bon? You have a visitor."  
Kai stood up and opened the door. An underling was kneeling there.  
"Well, are you just gonna sit there?!" snapped Kai. "Get out of my way!!"  
"Y-Yes, Bon!!" The underling got out of his way.  
Kai walked down the hall to the front doors. A visitor? Hopefully not another girl that his tou-san arranged to meet.  
But as he made his way to the front doors, his hopes sank. The underlings were crowded there, and Kai knew that a girl was there. The underlings were admiring her, but not shooing them away like previous girls had.  
"You're back!!"  
"You've grown so much!!!"  
"Kirei!!"  
"You guys just flatter me!!! I haven't changed all that much!!!"  
Kai froze. That voice...  
An underling turned around. "Oh, Bon!!"   
The underlings turned and stepped aside. Kai could clearly see who it was.  
"Oh my God!!!! Kai!!!!"   
It was Kumi. She was dressed in a lavender tank top with a dark purple dress coat, and a short lavender skirt. Her blonde hair was tied in a tight braid, and she looked a lot older than the last time Kai saw her.  
Having removed her high-heels, she ran to Kai and glomped him. Kai returned her hug, more than happy to see his childhood friend.  
"It's so good to see you!!" cried Kumi. She leaned back and ruffled Kai's blonde hair. "You're a lot taller!!"  
"You look different too," said Kai. He released her. "Well, come in."  
"I'm way ahead of you." She followed him through the house towards his room. Kai had a feeling she had a lot to tell him.  
Suddenly, someone bumped into Kai. Kai snapped his head up, ready to scream at whoever bumped into him.  
Masa stood there. Kai immediately straightened.  
"Bon," said Masa. "Pardon me."  
"Nah, don't worry about it," said Kai. "So, has Tou-san eaten breakfast yet?"  
"Um-"  
"MASANORI-O-NII-CHAN!!!!!!!!" cried Kumi. She ran between them, and hugged Masa. "It's been too long!!!"  
"Kumi-chan!!" said Masa. "You're back?"  
"Well, just for vacation!!! I got back yesterday!!"  
"That's-"  
"Boss." This time, Kyousuke came up. "I'm sorry I-Kumi-chan?"  
"Kyousuke-san!!!" Kumi hugged him. "Hi!!!"  
"It's been over a year!! How are you?"  
"I've been great!! College can be boring, though."  
"So, have you gotten a boyfriend yet?"  
"Nah, I'm at an all-girl college!! Boys hit on us, but they're junior high kids!! Well, some girls hit on me..."  
"Um, that's nice...I think..."  
Kai grabbed Kumi's hand. "Let's go."  
"'Kay. Bye guys!!!"  
They went into Kai's room. Masa had a feeling about something. A bunch of underlings had planted themselves outside Kai's door to eavesdrop.   
Masa shooed them away, but that feeling wouldn't fade. He found himself sitting down outside the door.   
"Boss?!" exclaimed Kyousuke.  
"Shut up and sit down," hissed Masa. Kyousuke sat down beside him. They both peered into the small crack, hearing what they were saying.  
  
"I thought Akita would be a great city to go to college," said Kumi. "But I'm so bored there!! I'm glad I'm visiting here, but it doesn't help!! It makes me wish I were back in high school with you. At least school was fun then."  
"Yeah, I wish too," said Kai, staring out his window.  
Kumi stood in front of him. "Something's wrong."  
Kai glanced at her. "What?"  
"You. You're not the same Kai I last saw. You're more distant, more melancholy..."  
"...I guess."  
Kumi sat down. "Well, I'm all ears."  
"??"  
"Don't give me that dumb look, Kai. I'm your best friend. Whatever you say, I won't say to anyone else."  
Kai was silent for several minutes, but then he nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you. For a long while I was in love with...a person."  
"Okay, who?"  
"Just...someone. But they loved someone else. Someone I didn't like. For several months, I tried to come between them, tried to take the one I loved away. I was selfish.  
"This...person I loved...they love the person I despised. And no matter what, they weren't about to leave that person. And..." Kai sighed sadly.  
"What was his name?"  
Kai's eyes widened in shock. Kumi didn't looked disgusted, but looked understanding.  
"Samejima Ranmaru."  
"...Your idol?"  
"Yes. The one he's with...is my half-brother Enjouji Kei."  
"You have a brother?"  
"Yeah. My tou-san had an affair. Anyway, like I said, I couldn't have him. He didn't want me...and everything just seemed to crumble for me." Kai felt tears sting his eyes and it made him embarrassed. "I felt like no one could love me in such a way that Kei and Samejima-sempai love each other. Everyone seemed to be rejecting me, pushing me away."  
"Kai..."  
The tears spilled out and Kai covered his face angrily. "I was so lost because I was so rejected. I was hurting and hurting and hurting. And everyone kept hurting me more by pushing me away. For a while..." he raised his head, tears stained his cheeks. "I thought of dying."  
Kumi leaned forward. "But what about Masanori-o-nii-chan?"  
Kai wiped his face and smiled a little. "He helped me out. He's the family I wanted out of my tou-san. He...he's a really great guy."  
Kumi smiled and stood. "You still love him."  
Kai turned dark red. "What?!"  
Kumi laughed softly as she walked around the room. "Kai, I've known you practically our entire lives. I know you too well."  
"B-B-But-"  
"Kai, you've loved him like that since you've known what love is. I've had my crush on him, but I knew it wouldn't last. I knew you loved him truly."  
Kai turned to look out the window. "...Yes..."  
Kumi walked over and sat down behind him. She put her arms around him and leaned her head against the back of his shoulder. "It's okay. You can love him, Kai. You belong together. And you're the only person I'd ever allow to be with him, considering I've liked him since I was eight."  
Kai smiled kindly and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Kumi. You've cheered me up."  
"That was my intent."  
  
Masa sat there, stunned. He heard the whole thing...  
"Bon loves YOU?" whispered Kyousuke.  
"Don't tell the boss, okay?" Masa whispered back.  
"Tell me what?" asked a voice behind them. Sagano.  
Masa and Kyousuke shot to their feet. "Nothing, sir!!!"  
"Nothing? If you want to keep something from me, then it's something. What is it?!"  
Masa felt like he was being trapped into a corner. "Um-"  
"What's this?!" Sagano peeked into Kai's room. A smile spilled across his face. "Oh, I see!!! You don't have to keep this from me!!"  
"Uh-"  
Sagano threw open the door. "Kai!!"  
"UWAGH!!!!!" cried Kai.  
"Sagano-sama!!" cried Kumi. "How's it going?"  
"Come, you two!! I'm holding an emergency meeting!!"  
"Why does it involve Kumi?!?!"  
"Oh, it involves her!! Let's go!!"  
Oh God, thought Masa. I know what he's doing...  
  
Kai sat down, and Kumi was directed to sit next to him. His tou-san sat at the front of the room, and Masa was seated on his left next to Kyousuke. A bunch of underlings lined the room.  
I have a bad feeling about this, thought Kai.  
"It has come to my attention that you two are close," said Sagano.  
Where have you been?!?! "Well, Kumi is my best friend, Tou-san..."  
"And what is your input, Kumi-chan?"  
"I guess we're close," said Kumi.  
"Then it's decided!!!"  
Oh God...  
"I'll contact your parents, Kumi-chan!! You two are to be married!!!"  
There was a stunned silence amongst everyone present. Then the underlings admitted forced cheers.  
"WAIT!!!!!!!" snapped Kai. "I didn't agree to this!!!"  
"It'll be an arrangement!!!" said Sagano.  
"With all due respect," said Kumi. "I've known Kai for a long time. I love him, but as a friend. I can't feel for him more than that."  
"It'll evolve with time!!!"  
"But-" Kumi helplessly looked at Masa to see if he would stop this. Masa had his head lowered and Kyousuke was staring stunned at him.  
"Now that this is decided, I shall pay your parents a visit, Kumi-chan!!!"  
Kai shot to his feet. "Just hold on a goddamn minute!!!!! Who the hell do you think you are, trying to decide my life?!?!"  
"I'm your tou-san!!!! And don't ever talk to me like that!!!!"  
Kai felt all his bottled-up hurt about to erupt. Not only was he being forced to marry his best friend, but also Masa wasn't saying a word against it. That hurt piled up until it exploded.  
"You're my tou-san?!?! You're nothing but a fucking stranger to me!!!" Kai loomed over Sagano. "When was the last time you ever praised me for anything?!?! When was the last time you ever said anything nice to me?!?! When was the last time you ever held me, comforted me, ANYTHING!!!!!!!!" Sagano's eyes widened in shock. Kai wasn't done.  
"Who are you to decide my life?!?! All you've ever done is ignore me and hurt me!!!!! Why?!?!? What did I ever do to you?!?! All I've ever done is pleaded to you to treat me like a human being!!!!! But no!!!!!! I'm not some fucking puppet you can control!!!!! I have feelings!!!!! You're so accepting of Kei and Samejima-sempai, and you weren't even married to Kei's kaa-san!!!! You're the one who had that affair!!!"  
Kumi looked from Kai to Sagano to Masa to back to Kai. She didn't know what to do.  
Kai was crying without realizing it. Sagano was still looking at him in shock.  
"Well guess what?! You don't have to deal with me anymore!!!!! All you ever see me, as is a burden!!!! So I'm leaving!!!! And I'm not coming back!!!" with that, he ran from the room.  
"Kai?!" cried Kumi. She took off after them, leaving the room in its dead silence.  
Kai was in his room, packing a satchel full of clothes. "Don't stop me, Kumi."  
"Kai-"  
"I don't have to deal with this!!! Tou-san doesn't love me!!!" He slung the satchel over his shoulder and grabbed the keys for his motorcycle. He walked past Kumi and headed out.  
Kumi followed him out of the house. "Kai!!"  
Kai put on his helmet and readied his motorcycle. "I told you not to stop me."   
"Wait." Kumi fished into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled on it. "Here's a hotel in Tokyo run by my uncle. I'll call him, and he'll give you a discount."  
Kai took the paper and put it in his jacket pocket. "Thank you. See ya later." He started his motorcycle and drove off.  
Kumi could hear people behind her. She ignored them and pulled out a cell phone and dialed up her uncle. "Hi, Uncle? A friend of mine will be coming to stay at your hotel. Kai Sagano. You will? Thank you!!"  
As she hung up, Kyousuke came up beside her. "Kumi-chan!!!! Where's Bon?!?!"  
Kumi shot him a glare. "I'm not telling. I'm going home."  
She walked away. Kyousuke slapped his forehead. "Shit, this is terrible..."  
  
  
Wow, that was loooooooooong!!!!! And my first Kizuna 'fic!!! It doesn't exactly follow the storyline, if you're confused. But I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. Be sure to look for the next chapter!!! A little lemon between Masa and Kai!!!!! ^______^ 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
"Ran-chan!!"  
"Let me go, you idiot!!!"  
"But-"  
KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!!!  
Samejima Ranmaru looked up. "I've gotta get the door!!!"  
Enjouji Kei cursed as Ranmaru shoved him away and headed for the front door. "Whoever it is, they'll be lucky I don't hurt them..."  
Ranmaru opened the door, and was surprised at who it was. "Sagano-kun?"  
Kai flashed a piece sign. "Konbanwa, Samejima-sempai!!!"  
Enjouji blanched when he saw Kai. "Kai?!"  
Kai narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey, Kei."  
"What the hell do you want?!"  
"Enjouji!!" snapped Ranmaru. "Don't talk like that." He turned to Kai. "Do you want to come in?"  
"I'm in a rush," said Kai. "But sure, yeah."  
Enjouji glared at him as he entered. "No more than five minutes!!"  
Kai flicked him off. "Bite me."  
Enjouji gritted his teeth in anger.   
"I heard you went back to Osaka," said Ranmaru. "What brings you back here?"  
Kai's cheerful expression dropped. He looked at his feet. "I just felt like coming..."  
"Let me guess," said Enjouji. "You got in a fight with Tou-san? What'd you do now?"  
"I didn't do anything!!!"   
"News to me. You probably picked a fight with him."  
"Kei-"  
Ranmaru stepped between the two. "That's enough!! Both of you!!!" then he turned to Kai. "Sagano-kun, you remember what happened the last time you and your tou-san got into a fight?"  
"I came here," said Kai. "But I don't-"  
"I told you that if you fought with him and ran off that you couldn't stay here."  
"I was-"  
"You can't. We can call a hotel for you, if you want."  
Kai stared stunned at him. Did they always think that? That I just leech off people?  
Enjouji was making faces at him from behind Ranmaru's back. Kai shook his head and headed for the door. "I'm already staying somewhere."  
"Then why the fuck did you come here?!?!" growled Enjouji. "Wasting my time like that...it makes me mad!!"  
Kai glared at Enjouji. "You know...when I rode up here, I thought you two would at least care. I guess I was wrong." He stalked away.  
"Wait a minute, Sagano-kun!!" cried Ranmaru. He ran forward and grabbed Kai's arm. "What do you mean?"  
Kai pulled away. "Why don't you just call Masa? I'm sure he'll tell you. Or he'll cover my tou-san's ass, like he always does." Then he was gone.  
Enjouji came up behind Ranmaru. "I'm glad he's gone!! I thought he'd never leave!!!"  
Ranmaru brushed past him and headed for the phone. "I have to call Araki-san."  
"Why?! What happens with him is none of our business!!"  
"Would you just shut up and at least PRETEND you give a damn about you brother?!?!" Ranmaru dialed Masa up. "Hello, can I speak to Araki Masanori? This is Samejima-san. Yes, I'll hold."  
"Why are you bothering him?"  
"Shut up and get over here. Whatever he says, you're gonna listen."  
Enjouji snorted and sat next to Ranmaru. He put his ear to the phone as Masa came on. "Samejima-san?"  
"Konbanwa, Araki-san," said Ranmaru. "I hope this isn't a bad time-"  
"No, not at all. Is there a problem?"  
"Sagano-kun. He was just here and he seemed to have a negative attitude."  
"He ALWAYS has a negative attitude," muttered Enjouji.  
Masa sighed. "It was just an argument. Nothing more."  
"Pardon me, but I think it goes deeper," said Ranmaru. "He was very melancholy."  
"Really, it's nothing, Samejima-san. Nothing that should worry you."  
"But I AM worried. He's totally lost now, and if he doesn't get help he may not be found."  
"..."  
"Damn," hissed Enjouji. "The brat was right. They ARE covering Tou-san's ass."  
"Shhh!!!!!" Ranmaru hissed back.  
Masa heard it. "I guess I am, aren't I?"  
"It really isn't helping him," said Ranmaru. "Just tell us everything."  
"...Alright. Bon has gotten over you."  
"Thank God!!" said Enjouji.  
"So the boss decided to arrange for him to meet girls. He said something like 'a gay son would put a bad label on me'."  
"That's a shitty thing to say," said Enjouji.  
"Well, a girl Bon knew from grade school had come back from college and paid a visit. Bon was down and she cheered him up. The boss saw this, and decided to arrange for them to be married."  
"I see," said Ranmaru.  
"Bon flipped and started screaming at him. I've seen him mad, but not this mad. Then he took off."  
"Is that all?!" said Enjouji.   
"Sagano-kun seemed too sad for just an incident like that," said Ranmaru. "I think it goes deeper than this."  
Masa was silent for a long while. Then he said. "You're correct, Samejima-san. I think I know why. It's because of what happened to him."  
"What?"  
"You know, that incident that happened not long after he left you two and came home?"  
"What incident?" asked Enjouji.  
"We don't know what you're talking about," said Ranmaru.  
"I see...the boss never told you two?"  
"What happened?"  
Masa sighed painfully. "A man named Katagiri Shinji had just killed his sister Ayako, whom I had been with. I thought it had nothing to do with us, so I paid no heed to it. But..."  
"Yes?"  
"He kidnapped Bon when he went out for a ride. I received a phone call not long afterwards. It was Shinji. He...he..." Masa's voice was shaking. "He was raping Bon while talking to me."  
Ranmaru felt his throat close. His body went cold and his eyes glazed over. He looked at Enjouji, whom was reacting the same way.  
"When we got there, we found Bon tied up. He was...the warehouse seemed empty, but Shinji was there and had a gun. He tried to kill me, but I ended up killing him."  
Ranmaru couldn't find his voice. A cold shock overcame him and just sat there. Enjouji spoke, though. "Why didn't Tou-san tell us?"  
"The boss didn't want to worry you."  
"Well, he should've. Goddamn, I said so many shitty things to Kai without evening knowing!! I want to remain at a distance from the family, but I don't want to be naïve to disasters!!"  
"..."  
Finally, Ranmaru found his voice. "It makes sense now..."  
"I'm sorry to bother you with it. Is Bon there now?"  
"No...he left."  
"Do you know where he's staying?"  
"I'm afraid not. But we'll tell you if we find out."  
"Thank you, Samejima-san. Well, I must go. It was nice talking to you."  
"Bye." Ranmaru hung up the phone, the chill not going away.  
Enjouji stood and kicked a wall. "Fuck!! Kai was raped!! Shit, I should've known!!!"  
Ranmaru put a hand to his face. "Enjouji...I'M the one who should've known."  
Enjouji turned to him. "What?"  
"I...I knew something was wrong, but didn't say a thing. I promised not to..."  
"Say what? What do you mean?"  
Ranmaru sighed. "It was around that time. The time Sagano-kun...when it happened. He called me..."  
  
::flashback::  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ranmaru looked up from his book. The phone was ringing.  
"If it's Enjouji, I'm not surprised," he muttered, walking over to the phone. He picked it up. "Hello?"  
"..." was the answer.  
"Who is this?"  
"...Samejima-sempai?"  
It was Kai. "Sagano-kun!! How are you?"   
"I need to talk to you." Kai's voice was hoarse.  
"I'm here, so tell me."  
"..."  
"Sagano-kun?"  
"...I have a tantou in my hand. I'm about to stab myself. I want you to give me a good reason why I shouldn't."  
A wave of panic hit Ranmaru. "Wait, don't do it!!!"  
"I'm listening."  
"You're young!! You have so much to live for!!"  
"Like what?"  
"You have your family-"  
"Yeah, like Tou-san would give a shit about me. Same with Kei."  
"But Araki-san-"  
"Sees me as a burden. A useless thing in his way."  
"Sagano-kun-"  
"Your answers aren't good enough. I just might do it now."  
"You're excellent in kendo!!! You have a promising future!!! You've achieved so much, and I'm proud of you for it!!! If you end it now, all that hard work will be for nothing!!"  
"...Your answers aren't enough."  
"Please-"  
"But since you give a shit, I won't do it."  
Ranmaru sighed in relief.  
"Don't tell Kei, or anyone about this."  
"But I want to help-"  
"Then don't tell anyone!!"  
"I...alright. Not a word."  
"Thanks, Sempai." Then he hung up.  
Ranmaru felt the phone slip from his fingers as he fell to his knees. The fear was instilled within him, and it wasn't fading.  
He meant it, he thought. He really wanted to do it...  
  
::end flashback::  
  
"I would've told you, but I was afraid he'd try it again," said Ranmaru.  
Enjouji sat down next to him. "I probably wouldn't have given a shit."  
"I hope they find Sagano-kun."  
"You and me both."  
  
"You haven't found him?!" cried Sagano. "I don't pay you all so much to lax off!!! Find him!!!!"  
The underlings picked up the pace.  
"Samejima-san and Enjouji-san have seen him, but don't know where he's staying," said Masa.  
"Great...wait I know!! I know someone who knows where Kai is!!!"  
"Who?"  
"Kumi-chan."  
"But sir-"  
"Send someone to interrogate her!!"  
"Isn't that much-"  
"Of course not!!!"  
"...As you wish, sir. I will have Kyousuke handle the matter."  
  
Kumi was seated at her desk, writing on her notepad.  
Maybe what I did wasn't such a good idea, she thought. Kai and Masanori-o-nii-chan need to REALLY talk. Sending him off like that doesn't help the situation...but seeing as how Sagano-sama treated Kai, and seeing Masanori-o-nii-chan just sit there and let it happen...I couldn't take it.  
Suddenly, she heard loud voices downstairs.  
"What do you want?!?!" her Kaa-san.  
"Just sit down!!" a rough voice.  
"Who are you people?!?!" her Tou-san.  
"Keep your mouth shut!!!" another rough voice.  
"We just need to speak with your daughter." That was Kyousuke.  
Kumi stood up. Just great. A bunch of yakuza guys drop by and scare the shit out of her parents.  
"Why would Kumi have any association with you?!" her tou-san growled.   
"It's a private matter," said Kyousuke. "Now if you'll excuse me..."  
"Don't you go near my daughter!!!" screamed he kaa-san.  
"I swear to you that no harm will come to her. All I request is five minutes."  
"You aren't getting it!!"  
Kumi rushed out of her room and went down five steps on the stairs. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, it's okay. I'll be fine."  
"Do you know what this is about?" demanded her tou-san.  
"I can guess. Don't worry, nothing bad is gonna happen."  
Kyousuke stared up at her. "We need to speak in private."  
"Come upstairs. We can talk in my room."  
Despite her parents' protests, Kyousuke followed her upstairs into her room.  
"Have a seat," she offered, waving to her desk chair. She sat on her bed.  
Kyousuke sat down. "You know why I'm here."  
"Trying to find Bon-Bon?"  
"That's correct."  
"And you think I know where he is."  
"Yes."  
"I do. But I'm not telling."  
"What? Why?!"  
"Why?! Why not?! I've seen how you people treat him!!! He IS human you know!!! You treat him like a puppet!!"  
"I'll admit our way of handling him is off, but-"  
"Good to hear. But I'm still not saying a word."  
Kyousuke sighed. "Listen, Kumi-chan. You don't know how serious this situation is. What if anything were to happen to Bon?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"If he got hurt or killed, guess who would be held responsible?"  
"..."  
"You. You're the one who knows where he is. You're the ONLY one who knows where he is. What if he's in trouble right now? We'd be powerless, because we don't know where he is!!"  
Kumi looked at the floor.  
"And since you'd be held responsible, you wouldn't be safe."  
She looked at him. "What?!"  
"Those men down there wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. I'm telling you this because I care about you. But if our boss orders a hit, it happens. No questions asked. No matter who it is."  
"Wait...are you threatening me, Kyousuke-san?"  
"I'm pleading with you. Tell us where Bon is. We want to help him very badly. And we can't do that right now."  
Kumi stood. "If I tell you, will you treat him better?"  
"We'll try. Now, will you tell us?"  
Kumi went to her notepad and scribbled onto it and tore out the sheet. "This is a hotel owned by my uncle. I told him to go there, so he may be there."  
Kyousuke took the sheet. "Thank you."  
"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Kai. Be nicer to him, okay?"  
Kyousuke stood. "Sorry we gave your parents a scare."  
"I'll probably get a two-hour lecture, but I can handle it. Now go get Kai."  
"On it."  
  
Masa looked the sheet over. "That was easy."  
"Kumi-chan cooperated," said Kyousuke. "After some convincing."  
"That's good. This hotel is in Tokyo, right?"  
"That's right."  
"I'll head there now."  
"Right, I'll assemble others-"  
"No, no. I'll go by myself."  
"But sir-"  
"I trust in Kumi-chan. Besides, Bon will probably run away if he sees a lot of yakuza. I'll go alone."  
"If that's what you want."  
"It is. Have my car ready."  
"No prob."  
  
Kai put out his cigarette and put his helmet back on. The sun was lowering in the late afternoon sky.   
Might as well go to that hotel, he thought, climbing onto his motorcycle. Got nowhere else to go.  
He'd been gone at least a day from home. No doubt his tou-san was pissed off.  
Like I give two shits. He can shove his head up a monkey's ass for all I care. All of them, even Masa...  
Kai fumed in anger as the engine revved up. Masa just sat there and did absolutely nothing while his tou-san said all that to him. Humiliating him, humiliating Kumi...it was bullshit.  
He sped down the street, feeling the wind on him and with it a temporary peace. He had to do something. Obviously his tou-san is pissed off. But he wasn't about to kiss his ass and go home.   
He reached the hotel and parked his bike. He lit another cigarette, losing himself in his train of thought...  
"Sir, is this the place?"  
"It's the address."  
Kai coughed on the cigarette smoke. That was Masa's voice!!  
He secured his helmet back on as he saw Masa get out of the car from across the parking lot.  
"Fuck!!" he cursed, putting out his cigarette. "I ain't going home!!"  
He hopped back onto his motorcycle and revved up the engine. It was stalling. "Fuck!!"  
Masa heard the revving sounds and took a look. He immediately recognized the person on the bike. "Bon?!"  
Kai cursed again and shut the engine off. "Great...my bike decides to stall at a wrong time..."  
Masa went over and grabbed his arm. "Bon-"  
"Don't touch me!!" Kai yanked his arm away. "Go away!"  
"You have to come home-"  
"Kumi spilled it, huh? Shit, I guess I can't trust anyone."  
"Bon-"  
"What do you want anyway?! You want me to return home like a good boy?!?! Well fuck you!!"  
Masa sighed. "Please. Just listen-"  
"To another lecture on how I should be a better son?! Why not grow some balls and tell Tou-san to be a better Tou-san!!"  
"I understand how-"  
"You have NO IDEA!!" Kai glared at him. "How could you?! How could anyone?! All of you are too busy shoving me away, and then pulling me back when you want to use me!! You can go tell Tou-san to drop dead!!"  
"...Fine."  
"Huh?"  
Masa dialed up the driver. "It's me. Head on home. I'll be fine, don't worry. Tell the boss I'll call him. Thanks."  
"What are you doing?" demanded Kai.  
"You're saying I don't understand," said Masa. "Well, then tell me so I CAN. I won't go back home until then. And I'm not letting you out of my sight until then."  
"You want to know so badly? Fine." Kai pulled off his helmet and started towards the hotel. "Follow me."  
"In the hotel?"  
"Duh!! I'd rather eat shit than spill everything on the public street."  
Masa bit back a grin and followed Kai. Hopefully he could help Kai.  
  
  
I know I promised a bit of lemon, but not yet!! And I'm sorry for the long wait, as I just got over writer's block. (hard to believe? I think so too) I hope you liked this chapter and please look forward to the next one!!! ^_^ 


	3. Part 3

WARNING: A word to the wise: the rating hasn't changed but in this chapter there is lemon. If ya don't wanna read it you don't have to. Well, you've been warned.  
  
Part 3  
  
The walk up to Kai's room was in silence. He didn't say anything, and Masa didn't want to say anything until they got up there.  
Kai tried to calm his nerves, but he was practically a shaking mess. After the time when he freaked out, Masa and him hadn't done anything intimate. He doubted they would tonight, but...  
When they reached his room, he quickly fished out the key and opened the door. He rushed into the place and turned on all the lights.  
"Have a seat anywhere," he offered Masa, his back to him.  
Masa sat on the bed. "Bon-"  
"Why did you do that?!" interrupted Kai.  
"Do what?"  
"Just sit there and let Tou-san humiliate Kumi and me!!"  
"I couldn't-"  
"Like hell you couldn't! You could've told him to settle down, or to stop embarrassing me!! Better yet, you could've just plain told him to stop shoving girls in my face!!"  
"..."  
Kai sat in a chair. "I hate him so MUCH sometimes!! He played dumb at that hospital, but I know he knows about Kei and Samejima-sempai!! He accepts their relationship!! Why can't Tou-san accept the fact I'm gay?!"  
"He-"  
"Thinks I'm an embarrassment. A spoiled child...HA!!! What does he know?! This is coming from the same man who told me he had an affair after Kaa-san died!! I was a kid, Masa!! What kind of a fucking tou-san tells their kid something like that when the kid is that young and their kaa-san just died?!"  
"Bon, settle down."  
"Fine. If you can give me a good reason as to why Tou-san treats me like shit, I'll shut up."  
Masa opened his mouth but nothing came out. He honestly couldn't think of anything.  
"Thought so. Not even YOU know, and he trusts you more than he trusts me."  
"...Bon, is this why you think no one understands you?"  
"Am I wrong? I get his shit day in and day out. I really can't rely on anyone, can I?"  
"Um, with Kumi-chan telling us...well, Kyousuke had to practically threaten her."  
"Kyousuke threatening Kumi? Are you shitting me? I can't even picture it!!"  
"Well, it was encouraged by the boss-"  
"Why am I not surprised?!" Kai draped his legs across one of the arms of the chair. "So, why exactly DOES Tou-san want me home? He gonna start introducing me to yakuza guys instead of girls?"  
"Bon-"  
"Though I'm sure you'd approve of it."  
"Bon just let me say something!!!"  
Kai raised his eyebrows, but stayed silent.  
Masa stood. "I know it was wrong of me to just sit there and not say a word. These last few days have been hard and...I just want you to be happy."  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
"Bon...when we were together in Kyoto, I was the one that pushed you so far. I made the mistake then, and I'm the one who caused you to experience those flashbacks...I...I'm sorry..."  
Kai stood. "Wait...why are you apologizing?! It's my fault!! I could've blocked those flashbacks, but I didn't. I'm the one who ruined everything!!"  
They both stared at each other for a long moment. Masa broke the silence with a loud sigh.  
"You...you've been thinking that all this time, Bon? You've believed it was all your fault?"  
"Yeah...it is, isn't it?"  
Masa rubbed a hand over his face and sat back down on the bed. "I'm so damn blind...I've been wondering what's been bothering you these past few days when the answer was so obvious..."  
"What? You've been worried about me?"  
"Yes, I have. You've kept to yourself and been silent. I didn't know...How stupid of me..."  
"Wait, but it IS my fault, Masa!!"  
"No, it's mine. I'm the one that caused-"  
"I could've blocked it!! But I was so damn nervous!!"  
"I'm the one that made you nervous."  
Kai shook his head. "This is going no where."  
"I know."  
"Well...no choice but to try again, huh?"  
Masa stared shocked at him. "Bon..."  
Kai went around the room, shutting off the lights. "I'll be fine. I know it's you, so I won't let anything get to me." He went to the side table next to the bed and shut off the last light. The room was plunged into darkness.  
Masa felt his heart beating very fast. "Bon...I don't want to hurt you..."  
Kai's hands found his shoulders and they pushed him to the mattress. Then Kai climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "I know you, Masa. You won't hurt me. We just can't make the same mistakes as before. I might freak out again."  
Masa understood. He felt Kai's hands start to unbutton his shirt. He reached up and stopped him. "You don't have to-"  
"I'll have to face it eventually." He brushed Masa's hands aside and finished unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his muscular chest. Even in the dark, Kai could see parts of Masa's tattoo, but he didn't let it get to him. He leaned down and claimed Masa's lips in his.  
The kiss was long and passionate. All the walls came down for Masa as he stopped worrying and returned Kai's kiss. Kai broke the kiss abruptly, then pulled Masa up but his open shirt. He tugged slightly, laying himself down on the bed and pulling Masa on top of him.  
"Bon, we don't-"  
Kai shut him up with a quick kiss. "You talk too much."  
It was then that Masa's cell phone decided to ring. Masa sat up, and almost answered it.  
"Ignore it," hissed Kai, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him back down. Masa was reluctant, but complied. After at least thirty rings, the cell phone was silent.  
It was slow process for the both of them. But neither wanted to rush anything, wanting it to keep lasting and lasting. Masa took it slow to keep Kai relaxed. He place kisses everywhere on the younger man, despite the fact that Kai was a little embarrassed. Kai wasted little time in kissing him, feeling his body become very hot...  
Soon they were both naked, their passion just as strong. Hours seemed to be spent with the kisses and caresses. Masa still kept it slow, despite a hungering need to take the younger man right away. Even when he took Kai into his mouth he fought that hunger.   
Kai thrashed around and moaned, the sensations overcoming his entire being. He never knew anything could feel this good. Then he was driven over the edge and he came, practically screaming.  
He saw Masa's form in the dark move back up to him. His head suddenly hurt and he clutched it in both hands, trying to fight the flashbacks that kept trying to resurface.  
Masa saw this. He grabbed Kai's hips and one motion they rolled. Kai was now on top of Masa.  
"Relax," he murmured. "You can be on top."  
Kai's eyes widened. "Wait, you want me too...?"  
"Whatever you want, I'll go with."  
"Um...you can, um, do it to me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Might as well face it."  
Masa slowly nodded, then went into the side table, searching for something. He pulled out lotion. "This will do."  
"For what?"  
"So I don't hurt you."  
"...Oh."  
After Masa applied it on, he had Kai position himself. "Now, remember to relax..."  
It was painful upon entry, and Kai knew that it would be. But after a few seconds, the pain faded. In its place was a white-hot sensation that overtook his entire being.  
The sensation grew stronger as Kai moved, going as slow and as fast as he wanted. His moans were loud and desperate, echoing off the walls of the room. Time seemed to stand still as it continued, his mind numb with the sensations. Closer and closer he came to losing it as the passion grew.   
Masa was enchanted. He'd never felt anything like this before, and Kai was completely comfortable with him. It felt good for him, but he knew Kai was feeling even better. Then Kai reached the pinnacle and felt his body overcome with a hot trembling wave. Masa felt it at the same time.  
Their cries echoed off the walls.  
Kai collapsed onto Masa, his breaths ragged. Never in his life had he felt so tired. He couldn't move. Masa didn't seem to mind. He tucked the blankets around Kai and held him close. No words were needed as they both fell asleep.   
  
A/N: Well, it FINALLY happened. Well, it wasn't all that descriptive for a lemon. But I'm sure you all can forgive me. I had to put in lemon for the storyline, and I hope it satisfied everyone. Is the fanfic over? Nope!! Let's get back to it!!  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!  
Masa groaned as he came awake. His arm reached out and turned on the light on the side table and checked the clock.  
3:45 A.M.  
He sighed loudly and got out of bed, being careful not to wake Kai. He picked up his cell phone as he pulled on his pants. "Yeah?"  
"MAASA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the voice on the other line screamed.  
Masa flinched, then headed into the bathroom so he wouldn't disturb Kai. "Ohayo, boss."  
"Don't 'Ohayo' me!!!! Why the hell haven't you picked up the phone?!"  
Masa stiffened. "Um, I've been busy-"  
"With what?! What's more important than speaking to me?!"  
"...Um, I've been talking with Bon, and-"  
"For six hours straight?!"  
"Sir, Bon-"  
"Is a spoiled brat!! He doesn't give a damn about my position or me!! He keeps doing his own thing and embarrassing me!!!"  
"Sir, that's a bit too much-"  
"He's a disgrace, Masa!! He's ungrateful AND gay!!!"  
Masa let out a loud sigh. He's held his tongue long enough. "Sir, what makes him so disgraceful? Is your anger directed at him just because he's gay?"  
"Yes! I mean, no!!"  
"What I don't understand is why you can't accept Bon for who he is. Enjouji-san is with Samejima-san, and I know you know that."  
"..."  
"You've accepted them. Why not Bon?"  
"Kai is different!! He-"  
"He's no different. Enjouji-san is also your son, yet he is the only one of your two sons that you actually treat like a son."  
"Masa, don't-"  
"What? I've held my tongue long enough. I'm sick and tired of seeing Bon so terribly sad and you thinking about yourself all the time. I can't even remember how many times Bon came crying to me when he was little because of your cold demeanor towards him."  
"It doesn't matter-"  
"Yes, it does. And I don't think it's Bon who has the real problem."  
"Masa!!!"  
"Bon's coldness and arrogance is due to you ignoring him. You may not remember, but I do. How every time he wanted just a little parental love he got slapped in the face. How you never even so much as gave him a kiss goodbye when he went to school. How you keep shoving your position under his nose. How you never once in his entire life told him you loved him. I remember. And so does anyone there who's been there as long as I have."  
"..."  
"Don't go around saying how ungrateful he is when you've made him feel worthless his entire life."  
"But-"  
"And if you can't accept him for who he is, then maybe he shouldn't come home." Then he shut off the phone and turned it off.  
My God, he fumed to himself. I've been so damn blind. Why have I let him get away with treating Bon like this?!  
  
Kai watched Masa leave the bathroom. He had heard most of the conversation, and he felt pleased. For once Masa stood up for him.  
When Masa was close to the bed, he saw Kai was awake. "Did I wake you?"  
"Nah, the phone did. I heard most of the conversation."  
Masa flinched. "Um-"  
"Thanks, Masa. It really meant a lot to me that you stood up to Tou-san."  
"...He just made me angry."  
"He usually does, but you keep quiet. I bet he's freaking out." He moved over so Masa could lie back down. "So, I don't have to go back home?"  
"We're going there tomorrow."  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"We can't avoid it forever. And everyone there IS worried about you."  
"Except Tou-san."  
"...Let's just get some sleep."  
  
And somewhere else...  
  
Ranmaru sighed as he glanced at the alarm clock for the millionth time. It was quarter to five in the morning.  
"Ran-chan? You're still awake."  
He sighed and looked next to him to the laying form in bed with him. "Yes, Enjouji."  
"Me too."  
"It's just...I feel so badly for Sagano-san. He..."  
"I know. I didn't know Tou-san was such an asshole."  
"I'm sure by now Araki-san has found him, but...he was just so sad, and-"  
Enjouji threw aside the covers and jumped out of bed. "That's it. This is being settled."  
"Enjouji?"  
"Get dressed, Ranmaru. We're going to Osaka."  
"WHAT?! NOW?!"  
"Yes, right now."  
Ranmaru climbed out of bed. "But I have a class in a few hours!!"  
"Skip it. It won't hurt any."  
"We need to think realistically. How are we-"  
"Gonna get there? Train, of course."  
"But-"  
"I know it'll take a long time. That's why we're leaving now."  
Ranmaru rubbed a hand over his face. "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"  
"Nope. Now get dressed!!"  
Ranmaru shook his head as he started getting dressed. This really needed to be resolved. Right away.  
  
  
Ooh, conflict!!! Sorry it took me so long to update!! Well, my finals are soon so I gotta cram!!! I won't be updating my 'fics for a while, so be patient. The next chapter is the last one, so stay tuned!!! ^_^ 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
"Sir, you should try to get some sleep," said Kyousuke. "You didn't sleep at all last night."  
Sagano sighed. "No one here really did. But I need to ask you a question."  
Kyousuke nodded as he helped himself to his tenth cup of coffee. "What is it?"  
"Am I a terrible Tou-san to Kai?"  
"Um..."  
"And don't lie."  
"Well...and this is just my opinion, you have treated him coldly too often. You weren't around him much when he was little, and when he tried to have conversations with you; you gave him the cold shoulder. And you always expect the worst of him."  
"I don't-"  
"You always compare him to his older brother. Whenever he goes out, you always say, "Don't cause trouble". Like if you think that's all he does. You always say he's spoiled and ungrateful. My question is, why is he ungrateful? He does some bad stuff, but he's still young. You expect that from young people."  
"Okay, okay!! I admit I've been a bastard to him, but..."  
"With all due respect, you can't just out of the open realize you've treated him badly. All of us have seen how you've treated him, and we've heard him cry so many times. We kept quiet because it wasn't our place to question you, but enough is enough. Can't you just say he's a good kid?"  
Sagano sighed. "..."  
"Sir-"  
Suddenly, there was rapping on the screen door. "Sir, we've brought her."  
"Who?!" asked Kyousuke.  
Before Sagano could answer, there was a loud THUD!! outside and the screen was whisked aside.  
Kumi stood there looking tired and irritated. She was in a t-shirt and jeans, but it looked like she just rolled out of bed.   
"Kumi-chan," said Sagano. "I'm so glad you could come."  
"I didn't have much choice," Kumi said sourly. "Not when you wake up to three Yakuza men standing over you. So Sagano-sama, why did you want to see me THIS early?"  
"Early? It's nine in the morning!"  
"Exactly. Why? You already know where Kai is."  
"I need to ask you something. Do you think I've been too cold to Kai?"  
Wrong question, thought Kyousuke.  
Kumi laughed a tired laugh and stepped into the room, slamming the screen shut behind her. "Gee, let me think. YES!!!!! God, are you an idiot?! If you haven't realized, Kai is an emotional wreck!! He's been one for quite a long while!!"  
"Um, Kumi-chan-" began Kyousuke.  
"Considering how you embarrassed the both of us in front of everyone, I can take a guess you don't know a thing."  
Sagano shook his head. "Then it is true-"  
"DUH!!!!! Why would I make this up?! Everyone expects their precious Bon to be able to deal with your asshole-attitude!! Well it's time for a wake-up call, mister!! YOU'RE the one at fault!!! His arrogance, is coldness, everything!! If you had been a proper Tou-san, he wouldn't be like this!!"  
Sagano stared stunned at her for a long while. Then he cleared his throat. "So, is it also my fault he's gay? Is he gay because of my coldness towards him?"  
Kumi slapped her forehead. "I can't believe you're THAT stupid!!! Being gay doesn't just happen!!! It's purely hormonal!!"  
"??"  
"It's the general reaction emotions have!!"  
"I don't-"  
"Meaning it's usually determined before someone is six!!! Or before they're born!! Some are without even realizing it!!"  
"..."  
"So you can't 'change' him. Kai is Kai, no matter what you think or say!!"  
"..."  
Kyousuke sighed. "I think he gets the point, Kumi-chan."  
Kumi rounded on him. "And it isn't just him!!! You all have seen how badly he's treated Kai, but you've just stood by and let it happen!!! 'Oh, it isn't my place to question the boss!!!' That's just an excuse!!"  
"..."  
"Well, is Bon-Bon home yet? If he is, I want to talk to him."  
"He isn't," said Sagano. "He's in Tokyo. Masa's with him."  
Kumi gaped at him. "Really?!"  
"Yes. Masa told me off, though..."  
"Oh, this is great!!! They probably have done it!!!"  
"What?"  
Kumi turned red when she realized she said that out loud. "Um, made up!! They always fight, y'know, and fighting is bad and it isn't good for Kai."  
"Oh, I see. That's why Masa told me off."  
"Probably. They should probably come back in the next day or two." She turned to the door. "Well, you guys have been freaking out my parents, so I'll go inform them I'm okay. Bye!" With that, she left.  
Sagano shook his head. "Wow, I didn't know Masa and Kai fight so much. It's good they're making up."  
Kyousuke stood. "I need to ask her something."  
"Alright, go ahead. But nothing heavy, her parents might call the police on us. And I HATE having to deal with cops."  
"It'll be quick. It's just a simple question."  
  
Kumi mentally cursed herself after she left Kai's house.  
I'm so stupid!! she thought. I almost leaked about them to Sagano-sama!!!  
"Hold on a second, Kumi-chan!!"  
She sighed heavily and turned around. "Yes, Kyousuke-san?"  
"I need to ask you something."  
"...Okay. What is it?"  
"What did you really mean by what you said to Sagano-sama? The boss and Bon do fight a lot, but I know it doesn't take them practically a whole day to make up."  
"Keep your voice down!!" she hissed. "And don't act so naïve!!! You know exactly what I meant."  
Kyousuke's eyes widened. "I-I-"  
"I know Masa and you were listening in on us when Kai and I talked. Masa heard everything, and so did you."  
"..."  
"I didn't say it to Sagano-sama because you KNOW exactly how he would react!!"  
"...Yeah, I do. It was just hard to believe that everything we heard was true..."  
"It is. But you have to keep silent about it. Because I have the feeling that Masa might not be around if Sagano-sama knows. He's finally admitting to treating Kai horribly, but I seriously doubt he would ever accept them as a couple."  
"Okay, I get it!! I won't tell!! The boss has been my friend for a long time anyway. I don't want to lose him."  
"Good. Is that all?"  
"Um, I have the feeling Sagano-sama might call you back when Kai arrives. Y'know, to apologize to you both."  
"You just call me and I'll come over. Just don't send anymore Yakuza thugs to my house."  
  
"Do we HAVE to go back, Masa?!"  
Masa sighed. "Yes. You really need to talk with your tou-san."  
Kai rolled his eyes as he finished getting dressed. "Great. The last thing I need is another lecture from the asshole-"  
"Bon!! You shouldn't talk about your tou-san like that!!"  
"What?! He IS one!!"  
Masa rubbed a hand over his face. "Okay. We're still going back, but if he does anything like he did before I'll stand up to him. Deal?"  
Kai felt a little relieved. "Deal. But I'll get very pissed if you won't."  
"..."  
He grinned like an idiot and planted a kiss on Masa's cheek. "Well, let's go!!"  
Masa turned red with the kiss, but quickly shook it off as he followed Kai out of the hotel room.  
  
Ranmaru looked at his watch for the thirtieth time and sighed heavily.   
We should've left at this time, not sooner, he thought. At least I could've gotten some shut-eye. Now I can't on this train.  
Enjouji was snoring against him, leaning almost completely on Ranmaru. Ranmaru tried to push him back into his own seat, but to no avail.  
At least we can all talk, he thought, trying to read a magazine. This has gone on for too long, and it has to stop.  
He saw the station from the window and sighed in relief. He elbowed Enjouji roughly. "Hey, wake up."  
"Oww," Enjouji groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Why'd ya do that, Ran-chan?!"  
"We're arriving."  
"Ugh, FINALLY. This was boring."  
"Well, it was YOUR idea. Anyway, we should head for Sagano-sama's house right away. Hopefully your brother will be there."  
  
Later that morning...  
  
"We're here," said the driver.  
"Thank you," said Masa. "C'mon Bon."  
"Why the hell do I have to come back here?!" he demanded. "I know exactly how Tou-san will act."  
"I think he'll be a little nicer to you. And if he isn't, I'll stick up for you."  
"Thanks." They got out of the car and headed for the house.  
Araki-san?" said a familiar voice. "And Sagano-san?"  
Kai turned his head. "Kei?! Samejima-sempai?! What're you two doing here?!"  
"We were worried about you, so we came to talk to Tou-san," said Enjouji. "But since you look great, we'll be going-"  
Ranmaru kicked him hard. "We didn't come all this way to back down. Let's go in, okay?"  
"OW!!!"  
"BOSS!!!" someone cried. The four turned their heads to the house. Kyousuke came running. "Why didn't you call us directly?!?! All you called was your driver!!!"  
"Sorry," said Masa. "But I didn't want to make it into a big thing."  
"Oh, Enjouji-san and Samejima-san are with you!! Come in, come in!!"  
Kai waved a hand in front of his face. "I'm here too."  
Kyousuke remembered what Kumi had said and turned bright red. "Um, hi Bon..."  
"Weirdo. C'mon, let's go."  
They headed inside, though Kyousuke was still frozen on the spot. "God...why did I have to think about THAT..."  
"Kyousuke, you look like an idiot standing there!!" called Kai. "C'mon!!!"  
  
"I see you're all here," said Sagano. "Please have a seat."  
Everyone sat down. The tension was high in the air.  
"Samejima-san," said Sagano. "How are things in Tokyo?"  
"Um, calm," said Ranmaru.   
"That's good. I'd hate to cause you any more trouble."  
"Oh no, that's okay." Ranmaru could sense Sagano was avoiding the main subject.  
"Yes, but I'm glad things are better-"  
"Just get to the damn point, old man!!!!" snapped Kai. "Or I'll walk out!!!"  
"Don't you talk to me like that!!! I haven't seen Samejima-san in a long while!!!"  
"Here we go again," muttered Enjouji.  
"Sir," said Masa. "If you don't mind, please get to the point."  
Everyone looked at Masa, surprised. Sagano cleared his throat.  
"Um, I think it's time I get to the point."  
Kai rolled his eyes.  
"First off, I've caused all of you a lot of pain. I've been selfish for pretty much my entire life. I'm slow to pick up on things, and I put all this." He waved his hand around. "Before anything. Kei, you haven't felt the blunt of this since you haven't been in my life for very long. I apologize for never actually seeing you as a child."  
"He wouldn't be here if you didn't have that affair," muttered Kai.  
Sagano ignored Kai. "And...at the hospital, I knew about you and Samejima-san. I played dumb, but I knew. I'm sure what Kai and I argued about probably offended you, so I'm sorry for that also."  
"I wasn't offended," said Ranmaru.  
Sagano sighed in relief. "That felt good to get off my chest."  
"What about ME, asshole!!!!" snapped Kai. "I'M the person you owe an apology!!!"  
"I'm getting there, Kai!!! Shut up!!!"  
"Tou-san," said Enjouji. "I wouldn't usually say this, but you should've talk to Kai first."  
"...Just please listen, everyone."  
"This is what I mean!!" growled Kai. "You always raise your voice to me, but never Kei!! It's like you want him as a son more than you want me!!"  
"You're BOTH my sons!!"  
"News to me!! I'm just-"  
"Can we just get to the point?!" Masa's voice rose above everyone's.  
Sagano was taken by surprise. Then sighed. "God. I can't even have a conversation with my own son without us screaming at each other."  
"Whose fault do you think that is?" pointed out Kai.  
"Kai...listen to me. I admit I'm probably the worst tou-san in the world."  
"You are."  
"And I've never even treated you like a son."  
"That's for damn sure."  
"But...I really am proud of you."  
Kai's jaw dropped.  
"You're the best kendo fighter in Japan. And I've never once gone to see your matches. But you have so much potential.  
"You have your kaa-san's strength. And you really are a good kid...person. I haven't spent enough time trying to know you better, but I'd like to. If you'd let me."  
"Um, sure."  
"I'm sorry for giving you a bad life. No kid should grow up like you did."  
"I'm fine. Masa helped me."  
"Yes, I know. I'm grateful to Masa for that. He's been a great guardian to you; a better tou-san than I'll ever be. I'm glad someone like him raised you.   
"What I did to your kaa-san was horrible, but...I was selfish. I did it solely for myself, no one else. I didn't deserve her, and I still feel so terribly guilty about her death. But even through it all, she wore a warm smile, and was so nice to everyone. I never got to tell her how sorry I was for hurting her.  
"There is only one way I can make it up to her and you...to fit myself into your life." Tears formed in his eyes. "I...I love you so much!!!"  
He jumped up and glomped Kai. He started wailing into his chest. "Please accept me!!! Please!!"  
Kai sweatdropped at him. He glanced at Masa, who nodded. "Um, okay."  
Sagano regained his composure and stood. "Now that that's settled, let's all have a drink!!!"  
"You still need to apologize to Kumi," Kai said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh yeah!! Send some of my men to get her!!"  
"She lives right next door!! I could go get her!!"  
"My idea is better!!"  
Ranmaru smiled. "Things look really good. Don't you think, Enjouji?"  
"I give it a week," said Enjouji.  
  
That evening...  
  
"That was some apology," said Kumi. "But it got weird after a while."  
"So he kept sending yakuza to your house?!" said Kai. "I'm surprised your parents didn't call the cops!!"  
"They did this time. But I was at your house when they came."  
"Tou-san hates cops."  
"Yeah, I could tell." She grinned. "So...what happened in Tokyo?"  
Kai turned red. "Masa and I...um...we..."  
"Had sex?"   
"Don't say it so bluntly!!!"  
"WOW, you did!!!"  
"It wasn't sex...really..."  
"Ah, you mean love making?"  
"Kumi!!!"  
"Okay, okay. Ugh, I'm sad. I go back to Akita tomorrow."  
"What?! That sucks!"  
"I know. But hey, I'll be out soon!! Then I'll be home for good!"  
"Oh."  
"In the meantime, keep happy!!"  
"Well, if you hadn't visited, all this wouldn't have happened. So thanks."  
"Aw, you're too good to me!! It would've happened eventually!!" she leaned closer to Kai. "So...how was he in bed?"  
"KUMI!!!!!!!!"  
  
Masa sat in the garden, staring up at the sky. Kai would be back soon.  
"So, Samejima-san and Kei left?" asked a voice behind him.  
Masa jumped slightly, then turned. "That's correct, Bon."  
Kai sat beside him. "When are you gonna call me by my name? Saying 'bon' make me sound like a kid."  
"Sorry. It's stuck on me."  
"Damn. So what're doing out here?"  
"Just looking at the sky. I'm glad I'm not thinking of too many things at once."  
"Yeah, me too. Um, Masa?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Of course I do."  
"I knew it. I love you too."  
Masa smiled. "I might have to warn you that we may not have much time together, like we did last night."  
"Well, I'll just go with you and Kyousuke-san on your business trips!!"  
"Um, I don't think he'd like that."  
"He can kiss my ass!! Good idea, huh?"  
"...I'll think about it."  
  
  
OMG, I'm DONE!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooo sorry for the loooooooooong wait!!!!! Please forgive me!!!! Well, I hoped you liked this chapter!!! I hope things turn out this good in Kizuna. Well, thank you very much for reading, and please look forward to my other works!!! ^_________^ 


End file.
